A Week of Hell
by LightDrksoul
Summary: Crona has finally asked Maka to a date and she agreed, to one condition! He must spend a day with each one of their friends before he gets to spend one with her. Over a week of insanity, Crona learns that they are ways that he is like his friends and how each can teach him to be someone he always wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

An Idea Sparked! The Deal!

(A/N - Okay okay, I know that I have waaay too many stories I should be working on to be adding so many, but this is different as these will be a series of one-shots connected by an overall plot. This will be an eight chapter story with a special or two. I had to rewatch Soul Eater and that is why I been so late to focus on those stories. Anyway start the show!)

"Okay everyone, we have a week off school for spring break so what do we do?! How about we all go to the beach or to that new horror movie that came out?" Black Star questioned his friends as they were all exiting the DWMA.

"Or, just to shake things up, we could do our jobs for once and catch some souls." Maka from behind her book.

Soul flicked her head and ignored her glares as he put his arms behind his head. "We can't leave town just in case we are needed here, but I know there is a music concert coming in a few days and I want to go."

Kid checked his nails to make sure they were perfect as Soul and Black Star argued. "How about going to the new skatepark? I heard it was made symmetrically and is giving out free skates and skateboards to those who win some kind of tournament."

Liz rolled her eyes. "The reason it was made like that was that you told them to and you promised to come with me to the mall for a day!"

Patty pouted at this. "What?! I thought we were going to the amusement park!"

Tsubaki tried to calm everyone as they started arguing, leaving Crona to get lost in his thoughts. ' _Everyone seems like they will be busy this week, except for Maka! Maybe I can ask her to spend a day together… What am I thinking? I can't ask her to do that!'_

A second voice chimed into his self-argument. ' _Hey loser, stop thinking so loudly! I was trying to rest! I'm still healing from that Medusa fight! If you aren't going ask the cow out then I'll do it for you!'_

' _Ragnarok, you can't do that!'_

' _Shut up! I am going to give you one minute, do it or I will!'_

Crona sighed and uncomfortably tapped Maka's shoulder, making her look away from her book and give him a smile. "Did you need something Crona?" Crona blushed and rubbed his head nervously, fridging he forced out a reply in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear him.

"I-if you're n-not busy this week, I w-was hoping you would s-s-spend a day with m-me… a-alone…" Crona closed his eyes, waiting for either a punch or a rejection. He knew how much Maka hated girly things like dates, once saying that those were childish things. Another thought came to him he didn't think of, her father. He didn't want to face the red-haired man when angry, especially after feeling those blades stab into him once before.

Maka, on the other hand, felt something she never had before and she didn't know what it was but had an idea. "You want to… spend a day together? Like a date?" At that word, Crona felt his face heat up a few more degrees and only gave a small nod. Maka felt her own face heat up a bit at the shy boy's bravery and suddenly hatched an idea. "One moment." Maka rushed to the rest of her friends and talked to them in a hushed tone, and a moment later came back to him. "Crona, I'd love to spend a day with you," Crona looked up and smiled hopeful. "But there is a catch. If you want a date with me, I want you to spend every day this week with one of our friends exclusively."

Crona's smile vanished and he gripped his arm tightly. "Y-you want me to s-spend a day with each one? W-why?"

Maka took her glove off and grabbed his hand. "Because I know you're still trying to make up for all the pain Medusa made you do, and I've heard from Marie that you were still having nightmares. I had hoped that they would go away when you came to live with Soul and me, but I hear you at night. I know that you trust me Crona, but there will be times where I'm not there and one of our other friends will be. They want to spend time with you so, for me, will you agree?"

Crona looked at her and their friends, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. "I-I don't-"

' _What are you doing?! For all the years I've been stuck to you, through all the pain and suffering we went through, this girl was able to turn a spineless pansy like you into a braver person. For once you wanted something and were willing to fight for it, so why are you giving up now?! This is your one chance, this is the only one you have a shot with, so make your choice!'_

"Fine! I agree!" Crona shouted and looked up to see everyone's shocked face, except Maka was smiling softly.

"I knew that you would…" Maka closed her eyes and her hand glowed blue in his. Crona felt soothing warmth enter him as their souls connected and resonated, an image of a lonely beach with water coming in flashed into his brain. "Tomorrow you'll start with Black Star. Come on, let's go home." Maka pulled Crona behind her and stopped before Soul. "Your week to cook so pick something up from the store, please and thank you."

Soul sighed watching them go off. "I honestly didn't think he would agree, but this will be interesting. Black Star, can you try and be less like you tomorrow? I never really seen Maka like this, she's acting like an actual girl. I think she's happy."

Black Star rubbed his chin. "I'll think about it, come on let's all play some basketball!"

. . .

Maka and Crona entered their apartment, Blair was burning fish on the stove and accidentally threw it towards the two. Maka and Crona ducked, but at that moment Ragnarok came out. "The king has retur-" The fish landed in his mouth and after swallowing, he spits out fire and panicked looking for water. Crona felt his blood boil and rushed to the fridge, pulling out the gallon of milk and started to pour some in a glass. "Gimme the gallon idiot!" Ragnarok took it and drunk proceeded to gulp it down as steam came off him.

"Blair, you know that you aren't allowed to use the stove while I'm gone." Maka scolded the cat who was rubbing her head embarrassed.

"Sorry Crona!"'

"I-it's okay…" Crona sat on the ground for a moment as Ragnarok put down the empty gallon and laid on Crona's head. Maka chuckled at the sight and put Blair on her shoulders before heading towards her room.

"I'm gonna talk to Blair while you relax!" Crona gave her a thumbs up and fell asleep.

. . .

 _A few hours later…_ Soul entered the apartment with groceries and found Crona asleep on the kitchen floor. "Uhh, did I miss something?"


	2. Chapter 2

Day One! Hanging with a Star!

(A/N - Hiya my people, what's up? I hope you all are having a good start of the year, mine isn't too bad yet so I decided to go with Black Star for the first day. I'm not sure if what happens is a little OOC, but I tried to keep them close to their characters. I wanted to ask if you all want a special chapter that takes place after the last day with Maka. It can be with Marie, Stein, or Spirit or I can give each a chapter… I have also come up with my new Crona X Maka project that will be after this, if anyone wants to know a bit of it. I think I've kept you all long enough, let's get on with the show!)

Crona yawned and stretched, looking around he realized that he was on the ground of the kitchen still. He walked over towards his room and saw that morning was coming soon, so he just decided on taking a shower. He went to the restroom, threw off his robe, and started the shower. He stayed under the water for a while as the liquid washed over his body and gave him peace to think about his day with Black Star.

"I wonder what he has planned, but all I have to do is get to the end of this week." Thoughts of Maka and what their date would be like entered his mind and filled him with warmth, he was so at peace that he didn't notice Ragnarok appearing.

"Damn Crona, I appreciate the warmth in there but I didn't take you for being that perverted to think of the cow during the shower."

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh yeah, then why is your body hardening?" Crona blushed a dark grey as he looked down and shouted at Ragnarok, who just laughed. Crona soon got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, after taking a long look at his robe, he decided on wearing normal clothes today. Black Star's plans may take movement that the robe didn't give him so he walked out and came face to face with a barely awake Maka. She was rubbing her eyes, still in her pajamas, and her hair was not in its pigtails yet, but Crona felt that she was even more beautiful for those things. The two stared at each other for a minute, before blushing and looking away.

"G-good morning Maka! How was your sleep?" Crona asked while he rubbed his head in a nervous motion.

"Morning Crona, I slept pretty okay. Blair let me use her as a pillow and she's soft… I guess you were getting ready for your day with Black Star huh?" Maka questioned as she was trying to focus on anything but the half-naked boy before her.

"Y-yeah! Knowing Star, he will keep me busy."

"Just try not to let him get you in any trouble. Umm… I wanted to you to know that you doing this really means a lot to me." Maka said looking at him with a faint blush decorating her cheeks and her hands nervously playing with her hair. The sight almost made Crona's heart stop right there.

"I-I'd do anything for you! I know you wouldn't make me do anything b-b-bad. I know that y-you're right and I have to learn to t-trust our friends." The two shared a smile, but their moment was ruined when Soul stuck his head out of his door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his hair even messier than usual and making Crona wonder if he arranged his hair to look naturally messy every morning.

"Whoa, I thought that I was waking up early. Am I interrupting something?" Soul asked at the sight of a half-naked Crona and the blushes the two had. The sight of Crona's scar unnerved Soul, for the simple fact that his own looked almost exactly the same.

"No, you're not!" Just as Maka said that Blair came walking out of her room. Blair meowed good morning to everyone and her tail accidentally grabbed ahold of Crona's towel as she passed him.

"Well, I think that answered a question I had for a while." Soul said as Maka had turned red, grabbed the cat, and ran into her room. Crona felt his black blood rush to his face and he excused himself to his room, leaving Soul alone as he chuckled at his roommates' reactions. He stared at his mirror, checking out his outfit and trying to forget the towel incident that just happened. He was dressed in a grey short-sleeved shirt, tight black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers that were given to him by Soul. He leaves his room just as a knock arrives at the door and Black Star waves, coming in and fist bumping Soul.

"Now before you go, you better remember the rules I gave you Black Star!" Maka yelled at him while giving food to Blair, Soul, and Crona.

"Hey come on, this is me! You could at least act like you trust me." Black Star said as he snagged a bit of sausage from Soul's plate. Soul tried to get it back, but while he was distracted Blair took his bacon.

"Exactly my point and I don't like pretending." Maka said before giving Crona a smile. "Hey, you're wearing the outfit I bought you! You look good."

Crona blushed. "T-thanks Maka! Ready Black Star?" Black Star nodded while he chewed the sausage and the two left the apartment, leaving Maka with a worried expression.

"Hey Maka, don't worry about him okay? Crona's a big boy and I think he can spend a day with Black Star, besides you are giving him a reason to." Soul said with a smirk as he turned to his plate that was half gone.

"S-shut up Soul! I have to go join Tsubaki, so be good, please. Don't forget to clean your room and Blair you better get going!" Maka quickly grabbed a bag she had ready and left.

. . .

"So, what are we going to do first?"

"Something I love doing every morning, I think you'll find the sight at the top worth it." Black Star said mysteriously as they started towards a mountain just out of Death City. Instead of taking the main path, Black Star insisted that they had to climb up the side for safety reasons. Crona sighed and wanted to fly, but he hadn't tried since Ragnarok had gotten small and he didn't want to overwork his partner, so he just started to climb behind Black Star. Crona was able to keep pace with Black Star until they were halfway up and the mountain was becoming more slippy and had a coat of moisture on it. The fingerless gloves allowed him to keep his grip, but there were several stones that were able to scrape against him and cause little cuts.

"Black Star, I think I'm slipping!" Crona barely had time to say that as his foot touched a wet rock and lost his traction. Crona closed his eyes in fear but felt a strong hand grab his own and stop his fall.

"Careful, Maka would slaughter me if you got hurt." Black Star gave him a cocky smile and helped him get a better hold by giving tips on rock climbing. "Try not to overdo yourself and making small progress is better than trying to get to the top fast and falling all the way back down. Now while I am so great that I can do almost anything, I once heard advice that no one gets to top alone so hold true to your friends. Come on!" Black Star's words stayed in Crona's head as they climbed. Maybe the fear he felt towards his friends was something he had to get rid of, maybe he should try trusting them. "Oh my death, thank you!"

Whatever Black Star was seeing had really made him excited, Crona felt his heart beat quicker as he reached the top. "So what's the sight look li-" Crona felt his voice leave him as they were spying on what seemed like the entire female body of the DWMA bathing. "L-like…" Crona closed his eyes as his face turned a dark shade of grey and his blood started rushing to his lower regions, causing Ragnarok to come out in a huff. _No, please not now!_

"Okay, who got the idiot all riled up!? I swear if it's the cow again... Hot damn…" Crona ducked in fear as Black Star looked at Ragnarok in horror and all hell broke loose. The girls screamed and covered themselves with the water, but there were two that didn't look too pleased.

. . .

Tsubaki was relaxing as she had invited Maka to the hot springs with her, they both had a boy to take care of and since the boys were hanging out today they could go enjoy themselves. Maka agreed and left, instructing Soul to clean his room and Blair to do her special job. It had been a while since the two friends were alone together.

"So a date huh?" Tsubaki asked, unable to hold back her questions any longer. She began to think that she might have been around Liz for too long.

"Y-yeah, I was surprised that he was able to ask me honestly." Maka blushed thinking back to that morning, but Tsubaki didn't need to know any of that.

"I had a bet going with Liz that you would end up asking him, you two grew real close last few months." Tsubaki giggled at Maka's face and shook her head. "So why did you end up liking him? There's nothing wrong with it, but a girl like you had always been against things like love and dates. I thought you would have gotten with Soul, but after the years as partners you two never went farther."

Maka sighed and put a hand over her heart. "I honestly don't know, something about him is just different and I don't mean the obvious. I feel like I can trust him with anything, something the years of seeing my father had robbed me of doing with any other male. Crona was so broken but still reached out to me, he looks beyond what he can see and can feel my soul. He was willing to do anything to make me happy, he even was happy to die if it meant I would live… Soul would do the same, but Crona isn't bound by honor or job like Soul was."

Tsubaki smiled and opened her mouth when they heard a scream. Someone was yelling about a boy spying, out of instinct, Tsubaki threw her ever-present shuriken at where Black Star usually tries to spy. When they walked over to where they threw the star, no one was there but there was a puddle of red blood. "I thought Black Star was here, but it seems like it was someone else."

Maka blushed at the thought that Black Star and worse, Crona, could have been spying on them. The thought actually made her laugh, Crona would have died right there if he saw a naked girl.

. . .

"I-I almost died! You almost d-died! We could have died!" Crona shouted as when Black Star was knocked out by the shuriken he grabbed him and ran down the mountain. "That was so not f-f-fun!"

"I'll admit that that could have gone better, but hey the few seconds weren't bad at all." Black Star said as he pulled the ninja star out of his head.

"I have to agree with the tiny ninja on this one, dude I saw one girl with the biggest pair of-" Crona cut off Ragnarok with a blush and a wave of his hand.

"I-I think we get it… so what now? Are w-we going to do something that won't get us arrested?" Crona sighed and relaxed on a fountain, splashing his face a bit and tried to forget all that bare skin.

"Simple, we are going to the beach!" Black Star announced as he showed Crona two tickets for the train, dragging him off easily.

 _Oh, someone please help me..._

. . .

Crona had always hated any mode of transportation that wasn't Ragnarok, hell even elevators were pushing it. There were just so many things that could go wrong and Crona's mind went out of its way to think of every way possible, but Black Star seemed to dislike trains for a whole different reason.

"Why is it that we can't just ignore some stops? I want to get to the beach!" They had been on the train for hours, but Crona couldn't help but give a tiny smile and shrug to his friend's childish complaining. It actually reminded him of Ragnarok in a weird way. "I probably should have told you where we were going, you didn't bring a swimsuit did ya?"

"A s-swimsuit? I can't get in the water like this?" Crona frowned, confused at having to change just for swimming.

"I suppose you could, but you'll be cold on the way back and Maka might be mad since I didn't tell her where we were going. I have to say that you really surprised me Crona, I thought Maka would be the one to ask you out. This god commends your courage!" Crona blushed and stared at Black Star's smug face.

"Y-you knew that I like her? Did the others?" Crona believed Black Star was the densest of his friends, could it be that everyone had seen his feelings towards Maka?

"You can't hide anything from a god, plus Tsubaki told me about it." Black Star chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "She's really good with feelings and signs like that, I'm man enough to say that it went right over my head." Crona nodded and looked out his window, the landscape began to change and a voice told them they were nearing their destination. "Finally! Oh Crona, I think you'll learn to like swimsuits. They always are good for males in one way or another." His sinister smile made Crona shiver and he knew that this was gonna be a long day. They arrived at the station and Black Star ran to look at the " _sights",_ Crona was sure that if Tsubaki was here he wouldn't be so quick. Before he could join his overeager friend, Crona's attention was pulled to a man that was shouting at a woman and her daughter for something.

"Can you tell that brat to be careful! She nearly hit me with that stupid bat!" The mother seemed tired and argued that her daughter was nowhere near the man, but he seemed to be too mad to listen to reason. The woman looked around but no one came to her aid, meeting her eyes Crona felt the need to help.

"What are you waiting for?" Crona jumped and turned to see Black Star was glaring at the man. "I think that jerk deserves a good beating, but I think you deserve the hero title here."

"B-but I…"

"You're scared you're too strong? You're scared that you'll frighten or hurt people right?" Crona bowed his head and nodded, not looking as the daughter begin to cry. "If you do what is right despite people or yourself saying not to, that is the sign of true bravery. You can do this!" Black Star's encouraging words touched Crona's soul and he looked at the daughter and mother with determination in his eyes.

"H-hey! Leave them alone!" Crona's voice cracked as the large man turned to him, the little girl opening her eyes to look at him.

"Are you talking to me?" The man walked to Crona and poked his chest, but strangely found that he couldn't move him.

"I said leave them alone." Crona stared at the man's eyes and didn't flinch when the man punched him in the face, the sounds of broken knuckles resonated throughout the station. The man screamed holding his hand as Crona spit a bit into his hand, a few drops of black blood came out. Visions of killing the man flashed into his mind, but Crona refused them as he wiped the blood on his clothes and pushed the man. "Get out and try to be nicer next time." The man ran out and the crowd cheered for Crona, making him blush grey and rub his arm in embarrassment.

"Not bad at all! I will give that rescue a nine!" Black Star laughed and hit Crona on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"T-thanks Black Star." Crona chuckled with him until a tug on his shirt grabbed their attention. The little girl smiled and showed them her bat. "Umm, hi?"

"I'm Emma! Thanks for helping me and mommy, but I could have gotten the bad man! I am going to be a meister with a bat!" Emma showed off her skills with the plastic weapon and Crona smiled getting on one knee.

"I-I bet you'll be a-an awesome meister! Never give up on that!" Emma's eyes sparkled and she nodded, going behind her mother. The sight of her being so happy made Crona's heart flutter with joy. Her mother thanked him and the two left, leaving him to think of what he said.

"H-how did you do that?" Black Star looked at the demon swordsman in surprise.

"I… I don't know… Come on, let's go!"

. . .

" _You should say thank you."_ Crona's attention was pulled away from his ice cream as Ragnarok's voice spoke in his head.

"W-what?"

" _I didn't come out during your little hero stunt and I harden your blood to help, you could say thank you or buy me some damn ice cream!"_

"R-right, sorry." Crona walked to the nearby ice cream stand, ordering the largest size they had. Ragnarok ate the entire thing when no one was looking, making Crona shiver as his blood felt like ice and tearing the back of his shirt. Black Star was trying to surf and wasn't doing too good as he was trying to do the most complex moves to show off. Crona finished his ice cream and walked to join the ninja, trying very hard to not notice all the nearly naked people around him. Black Star had bought him a colorful t-shirt and a pair of matching shorts, making him feel slightly silly. Black Star wasn't wearing a shirt and wore blue shorts. Crona grabbed a board and nervously swam out towards him. "H-having trouble, Star?" Crona's attempt at a joke made Black Star smile.

"Course not, I'm just trying to not show up the other guys here is all. I have to leave some girls for everyone else, But I don't think you care for the girls here huh?" Black Star smirked at Crona's grey face, before laying on his back on top his board. "I'm just teasing you bro. So do you like it here?" Crona thought about his answer and laid down, matching Star's position.

"Yeah, but it's too hot to live here. We should bring the others next time."

"Excited to see Maka in a bikini?" Black Star laughed and covered his eyes with sunglasses he bought himself. "Hell, who am I kidding? I would pay Tsubaki to join me here, but she's too good for other guys to see her like this."

"You really care about her huh?"

"As much as you care about Maka." With that the two relaxed, allowing the sun to shine down on them. The two were like that for a good half hour, until they were both grabbed off their boards and tossed into the sand. "What the hell?!" The two meisters looked around to see that six guys were around them with pipes, chains, and bats. "Oh please." Black Star rolled his eyes as the guy that Crona had messed up at the station walked in with a smile.

"You didn't think that I would just leave you alone after you embarrassed me did you?!" Black Star and Crona looked at each other and Star winked, his fists sparked and he punched the ground. The impact knocked away all the guys, except Crona, letting the two to stand.

"Now this is what this trip was missing! Been a while since I had a good street brawl."

"B-beach brawl…" Crona corrected as he dodged several attacks and punched one guy into a spare surfboard. "I-I'm sorry, we're pay for it!" Crona shouted at the owner who stared at his broken board. Black Star was smiling like a idiot as he easily dodged and maneuvered the guys attacks so they would hurt each each other. One of them tried to attack Star from the back, but when they brought down their pipe, Crona blocked it. Crona took it and bent easily, scaring the man into running way and throwing the bent pipe as a frisbee at him. With all his goons beaten, the boss glared at the two.

"What the hell are you?! Let me alone!"

"Gladly, Crona would you like to do the honors?"

"Y-you can Star, for not being able to before." Black Star smiled and gave the man a solid uppercut, after which the two stretched and decided to head home. The train ride was a lot more peaceful than the first ride and Crona found himself relaxing. As they arrived at Death City, Black Star noticed that they still had time in the day so he led them to the training grounds.

"Okay Crona, I have one last thing for today. I want to fight you!" The request didn't surprise him as much as it could have as he thought that fighting was the reason they were out this far. "When we first met I was the one meant to fight you under the school. I wouldn't go back and change a thing, even it meant that we could have stopped the kishin back then. I would lose a good friend, but I want to know just how I stack up to you so don't dare hold back!"

Black Star stunned him with his words and he would honor them. "I-if you are going weaponless so will I, b-but I won't hold back!" Crona put up his fists as Black Star rushed him with a frenzy of punches. Crona blocked a majority, but few managed to get through and Ragnarok harden his blood. Crona kneed Black Star's stomach trying to get some distance, but Black Star just jump kicked him away. Crona spit out some dirt and blood as he saw Black Star about to brag, taking the minimal distraction to land a punch on his face. Black Star was knocked into a tree by the punch, looking up with a grin he spit out a bit of blood himself.

"Not bad Crona, but this isn't over!" Black Star smashed his fists together as they charged with his soul wavelength. Crona's eyes widen at the attack and when Black Star attempted to punch him, he grabbed his wrist and the two stalemated. Both boys saw one attack they had and tried headbutting, but the attack hurt both equally.

"I have black blood, why did that hurt so much!?" Crona complained and felt a trickle of blood run down his face. Seeing Black Star was already getting back up with his fists sparking, he got an idea.

"I have a really hard head." Black Star stated as he looked up and smiled, Crona had rubbed as much Black Blood on his fists as he could to counter the soul wavelength. "Not bad, let's see if it's enough!" Their souls appeared around them and the two boys smiled and ran at each other, yellow meeting purple in a struggle of power. They put everything they had into their fists, hitting each other and causing a enormous explosion.

A few hours of fighting later, the two were on the ground, cut and bleeding but had satisfied grins on their faces. Neither had truly won the fight, but it showed that both were worthy warriors and Crona learned something about the honor Black Star held close. He learned that this was a fight to understand one's limit and try to test their strength against someone equal.

"Damn, now that was a fight! Thanks for the workout Crona, Kid and Soul won't fight me, unless I mess with them enough. The reason I wanted to fight you was that I always understand someone through a fight. I'm no Maka, but I like to think that I understand you a bit better now. Come on, we better get you home or Maka will kill me for the blood on you and being an hour late. Hey, if you ever want to train yourself to get stronger I can help toughen you up some."

That morning Crona would not have even given the choice a thought before declining, but after that day he felt like he could trust Black Star to make him stronger. "I… would like t-that. Thank you, Black Star." The two struggled to their feet and walked back towards the city and the apartment. The moon chuckled as it looked down at them, the sight used to unnerve him, but now Crona wondered if the moon was laughing at him personally. Crona unlocked the door quietly and they tried to sneak in, but Maka was stand in front of the door with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. The frown turned into a look of concern as she saw Crona's face and she punched Black Star in the face.

"I told you to get him back by nine, and why is he all hurt?!" Black Star was holding his nose as Soul laughed at him from the couch and Maka was tending to Crona's face. "So Crona, how was it?" Maka's tone suggested that Black Star's fate depended on this answer.

Crona replayed the events of the day and felt his courage grow as he smiled and kissed Maka's forehead. He gave her a Black Star like smile and thumbs up, before he walked towards the bathroom for a shower. "It was… fun." Maka was stunned for a moment before the boys started teasing her and she buried them with maka chops. She blushed and smiled as she announced she was going to sleep, taking one last look at the restroom door, and grabbing Blair who had just gotten home.

. . .

"I wonder how tomorrow will go…" Crona whispered to himself as he laid on his bed, closing his eyes, and allowing dreams of Maka to take him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two! Tsubaki's Dance!

"Crona… is this okay with you?" A sweet voice that belonged to an angel tore Crona from the darkness that surrounded him and all he could do was stared as she stretched a hand towards him. Her body was shining as if it was made of light, but Crona could see that there were no clothes on her. Her hair was straight and floated with a nonexistent breeze. Her emerald-green eyes were filled with love, passion, and could it have been lust? Her smile made Crona feel as though the sun was no longer needed and that just seeing that smile would keep him warm forever. The sight made him glad that Ragnarok was able to keep him from dying of blood loss right there, but a sudden breeze made him realize that Maka wasn't the only one without clothes.

"W-what the?" Crona's question was answered by Maka giggling and grabbing his hand, pulling him close to her. Their bodies felt right like a puzzle piece that found it's match, but that didn't stop Crona's face from turning a dark grey. "T-this can't be real." Again, Maka giggled and slowly inched her face closer to his until their lips were millimeters apart.

"It can be, but you have five more days until you can make it reality. I'll be waiting~" Maka kissed him and Crona woke in his bed, his body a sweaty mess.

"What was that about? I'm all sticky."

"You telling me, it's like a spa in here!" Ragnarok came out, looking weird as parts of him were melting. "You had a dirty dream, didn't you?! Damn it Crona you have to start having a bucket of cold water next to your bed so I can splash you when this starts. Just as a tip, that sticky stuff isn't blood."

"Ragnarok, keep your voice down!" Crona hoped that his friends didn't wake at Ragnarok's comment, he really didn't need Maka hearing that. Crona cleaned himself as best he could and promised to take a shower before Tsubaki arrived. "The quicker that these days go by the quicker this will all end. Today we will be hanging out with Tsubaki so I think it will be a lot more peaceful."

"Unless she wants you to do something hard, like jump on a plane!"

"I-I doubt that Tsubaki would do that. I'm sorry for waking you." Ragnarok looked at Crona with his cartoony large eyes and turned away from him with his little arms crossed.

"I don't need your pity, now go to sleep or I'll beat you till you do." Ragnarok went back into Crona. Crona looked at the ceiling and allowed his mind to be taken into a dreamless sleep.

. . .

"Crona!" The angelic voice returned, but this time Crona kept his eyes closed.

"Stop teasing me…"

"Crona, wake up it's Maka! You have to get ready for your day with Tsubaki!" Crona opened his eyes and realized that he was going to be late for his shower.

"R-Ragnarok, why didn't you wake me?! Thanks, Maka, I have to take a s-shower real quick. Can you pick me out an outfit?" Maka giggled seeing the boy nearly trip to the bathroom. She stood and looked through his closet, finally pulling settling on a short-sleeved white t-shirt, gray jeans, one of Soul's spare belts, and one of her own black cloaks as a over shirt. After making sure that the outfit was good, Soul stuck his head into the room to tell her that he finished breakfast but his nose wrinkled as he smelled something weird.

"Hey, umm breakfast is ready. You go on ahead and I'll give Crona his clothes." Maka thanked him and handed him the outfit, going to eat the waffles that he made. Soul ran into his room, and after throwing some things around found what he was looking for. Crona had come out of the restroom in a towel and Soul pulled him into his room. "Hey man, uhh I think you should spray this in your room. I have extras somewhere so you should have it in there just in case." Soul said with a light blush. Crona took the spray can and realized that Soul had smelled the effects of that dream and blushed a dark grey.

"O-oh… thanks, Soul. Maka didn't umm notice did she?"

"Nope, I think she's clueless when it comes to things like this. Here's your clothes, now go get ready!" Crona nodded and ran into his room, leaving Soul smiling and shaking his head.

Crona walked out and smiled at his roommates, who all gave positive reactions to his clothes. He had just finished his breakfast when a knock at the door got everyone's attention. Crona opened the door and Tsubaki entered dressed in a red tracksuit. "Hi everyone, good morning! Are you ready Crona?"

"Yep, ready for anything." Crona smiled and rubbed his shoulder. Tsubaki smiled and the two left towards the outskirts of Death City. "U-uhh Tsubaki, where are we going?"

"I was planning for us to visit a few friends who will be attending the DWMA soon, one as a student and the other as a teacher. I think you'll like them, one is a swordsman!" Crona didn't like the idea of meeting strangers, but meeting another swordsman did sound intriguing and this week was meant to try new and scary things.

"O-okay, sounds like fun." The two walked a bit farther and came across a strange looking house that resembled a chameleon. "What a weird home, kinda looks like Medusa's castle."

"Angela! Mifune! I want to meet a good friend of mine!" Tsubaki shouted and the front door opened, fast as lightning, something slammed into Crona and knocked him to the ground.

"A friend you say? What a strange looking boy, almost looks like a girl. I smell magic in his blood. Are you the demon swordsman?" Crona opened his eyes to see a tiny witch in his arms.

"A-a witch!"

"Yep, I'm Angela! I like you pinky." Crona rubbed his head as the girl was lifted by a man with long blond hair wearing a DWMA t-shirt and faded jeans.

"Angela, let the poor boy breath. So you're Crona? I heard much about you from the teachers and from my time in my old work. Honestly from the stories, I expected someone bigger."

Crona blushed under the man's gaze, knowing that he must have heard of the Crona who could kill an army and not the one who is trying to score a date with Maka. A familiar pain in his back tore the back of his shirt and Ragnarok quickly pointed to himself. "I am the reason this idiot has survived as long as he had, without me, he probably would have died tripping over his own feet."

Mifune examined Ragnarok while Angela went to play with Tsubaki. Crona learned that Mifune used to be a mercenary but quit when he decided to take care of Angela. The swordsman is a weapons master and is so strong his soul is the equivalent of ninety-nine human souls.

"Mifune, can we continue with our training? I think Crona would be interested in seeing just how skilled you are with a blade." Tsubaki said.

"Hmm, okay then Tsubaki. Summon your blade and come at me with all you got!" Mifune threw his pack of swords up as they fell all around them, one nearly hitting Crona and scaring him. Angela ran over next to Crona and smiled as the two watch Tsubaki summon her enchanted blade and start fighting Mifune. Crona could only stare in awe at the grace and skill the two had, it was like watching a performance with how beautiful they made fighting look. Crona's own style wasn't horrible, but it relied on jerky movements, taking punishment, his own madness, and Ragnarok's strength. He wished that he could be like them, maybe he could.

"Mr. Mifune!" Crona called out as Tsubaki and Mifune were taking a break. "I want to t-train with you if that's okay. I want to get better to protect my friends…" Mifune looked at the boy and sighed deeply.

"First, I think you need to prove to yourself just how strong you really are. I see fear had a grip on your soul for so long that it has become fearful of its own power. If you want to truly be a help to your friends then we must have you face that fear. Tsubaki, do you think that he can handle the battle within that I had given you?"

Tsubaki looked at Crona and smiled softly, walking to the boy and nodding. "I know he can. Crona is strong and I know that he won't give in until the end." Mifune went into the house and came back with some kind of dust. "Crona, what you will see will seem very real so just try your best okay and I'll be here if things get too real. When I took this training I found it helped if you hold onto good memories." He thanked Tsubaki and summoned Ragnarok as Mifune blew the dust in his face and he closed his eyes. His body felt strange as if it were in an ocean with no water, he opened his eyes to a dark void.

"Oh, did Medusa send you to replace us?" That voice froze Crona in fear, because of the mention of his mother and because it was a voice he knew well. He turned and faced Crona as he was back in the time of the church fight with Maka. The Crona before him had white hair with a white robe, but his eyes were still grey and looked dead inside. "Ragnarok, I think he has you in his hand…"

A buff white version of Ragnarok erupted from the boy's back and scoffed at the blade in the normal Crona's hand. "Don't be stupid! I could be such a pathetic blade like that, besides they seem to have that weak black blood."

"Who you calling pathetic?! Even like this, I'm still worth two of you! Crona let's show these imposters!" Crona sighed and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you, but I'm gonna enjoy this." The other Crona's (Who I will refer to as the Other to not get confusing) eyes showed that madness was taking its effect.

"Hehehe… My blood is white you know? Let me send you to hell like I've done to so many." Other smiled and rushed forward in a flash with his broadsword, knocking Crona off his feet. Crona blocked as Other tried to stab him and grabbed his foot, throwing him on his back and stabbing into his foot. While his skin broke, Ragnarok's blade couldn't break through the white substance.

"We didn't break it!" Crona felt Other's blade stab into his arm and jumped away as the blade caused his blood to feel like it burst into flames. "We can't let that thing touch use, let's try the Screech Delta!" Crona screamed as they sent the attack at Other, but his smile grew and he sent out own. Other's attack destroyed Crona's and rushed at him, Crona tried running but the attack seemed to follow him so he blocked it the best he could. The attack sent him into a wall and Other appeared in front of him, screaming as slashed again and again into Crona. The pain was so real and Crona headbutted him in the nose, hearing a crunch sound. Before Other jumped back he caught sight of a third eye under Other's bangs.

"You caused me to bleed." Other said in a deadpan voice as he stared at the white blood.

"Y-you're a kishin!"

"Of course I am, that's what turned my black blood white. I ate human after human soul but nothing seemed to work until I ate the soul of a girl with green eyes. Her unique soul was the last thing I need to become a god." Crona's eyes widen and he screamed in rage and in sorrow, the idea of Maka dying at his hands causing his madness to surpass its limit. The black blood that was scattered around all floated and surrounded Crona in a suit of armor.

"You're a monster… I will send you to the beyond myself!" Crona pulled two blades and stabbed them right into Other's chest. He twisted the blades and repeatedly smashed his head against Other's. Other retreated and screamed as he took on more of a monstrous appearance, a mortal body with the power of a god had turned him into something neither had ever seen.

. . .

Tsubaki felt fear prick her heart as she watched Crona scream and cry from something they couldn't see. She wanted to stop this, but Mifune said that he was too far into that reality and if we brought him out he could go into shock. She had to fight a power-obsessed Black Star in her test, it was the worst thing she ever had to do. Now Crona was fighting an enemy that seems to be breaking the boy's mind, he needed help.

Tsubaki ran out from her safe spot and hugged the rampaging boy, trying to do what she had seen Maka so easily do.

. . .

Crona fought the creature that could have once been him, but he was slowing and holding the armor and swords were taking everything Ragnarok had. Crona tried all the moves that Black Star had tried on him, but Other was stronger and faster. Crona glared into the eyes and found a fading soul, full of anger and pain. No, this is not what he was this is not what will ever happen no matter how many times he would restart his life. But what was the reason it couldn't happen? What was he fighting for?

"Crona!" That voice… it was… Maka. Crona turned away from Other and found Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and everyone else there. "Remember why you're doing this okay. Calm down and I know you can do it, I never doubted you." That smile. Her smile. It was the reason he couldn't give up, it was the reason that he would never become the monster.

"Thank you, Maka… and you too Tsubaki…" Crona blocked a strike from Other with ease and gave him a smile. "I remember their words and you are not what I will be. I do not fear you because with them by my side, I will never lose myself again!" Crona stabbed and slashed at the beast, taking out chunk after chunk until it was nothing but Crona.

"My power… where did it go?!" Other shouted as he kept trying to stand Crona.

"It was never yours and I refused to ever allow any part of me earn a power that takes the death of my friends." Crona stabs Other in the heart and whispers goodbye as Other dissolves into nothing. He opened his eyes to see Tsubaki hugging him and he hugged back, allowing someone other than Maka to finally see the fear he holds inside. "Thank you… for being my friend…"

Tsubaki giggled and shook her head. "You should thank Maka and yourself, after all, you were the one who took the steps to be our friend. Come on, I think you look hungry."

Crona and Tsubaki thanked Mifune and Angela for the training and Crona promised to be back for the sword fighting lessons. Tsubaki decided that they should go to the DWMA and use their kitchens to make their own meal. They picked up some ingredients and Tsubaki tried teaching Crona how to cook lasagna because Maka said that the boy was a lover of pasta. While he did panic at the little change, the food turned out to be rather good with even Ragnarok giving a bit of praise.

"Wow Crona, that wasn't shit." Well, praise coming from him. Crona knew the basics of cooking as Medusa _forgot_ to feed him at times. Tsubaki wanted to help Crona choose a place for his date with Maka and decided to take him out to a small club in Death City. The place was mostly dark with neon lights everywhere, but it wasn't filled with too many people. Crona was nervous as he said that he couldn't handle the place looking like he was trapped in a box of lights. Tsubaki playfully rolled her eyes and asked him if he wanted to practice dancing for Maka, but Crona rubbed his arm.

"I umm can't dance…" Tsubaki laughed and Crona blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that Crona I can show you, besides you can't be worse than Black Star is." She wasn't wrong, but he wasn't that much better. She taught him the basics of the slow dance, he nearly fainted at that and told him to just move however his body felt was right to the music. Hours passed and Crona honestly felt like he made progress, but he was afraid of messing up in front of Maka so he might ask Kid or Soul how they dance.

It was getting dark by then so Tsubaki began to take Crona home, but the boy seemed to want to ask a question. "Something wrong Crona?"

He jumped and sighed. "T-Tsubaki how is love meant to feel? I feel all hot and get really nervous when I'm with Maka and I'm kind of scared since I never felt it before…"

Tsubaki blushed as she thought of when she first met Black Star and just felt a deep attraction for the boy. "Well it can feel weird, especially if it's a new feeling, but at the same time being with that person can make you the happiest person on earth. They are everything to you if they are sad you are and will go to any length to see them smile again. You see their flaws and accepted them as they are, you want to stay by their side no matter what."

Crona smiled softly and nodded in understanding. "Thank you Tsubaki for everything today, I had a great time and even learned a lot I'm gonna use for my date with Maka."

"Anytime Crona!" Tsubaki declined dinner as Black Star was useless in the kitchen without her and Crona offered to make dinner, shocking Maka, and Soul. The two decided to let him try and he made lasagna again, but adding in more cheese and salsa at the order of Ragnarok. Blair came in not long after Crona and the family of five enjoyed dinner together, with Blair trying to eat Soul after she finished and Ragnarok doing the same to Crona.

"Thanks for dinner Crona! It was pretty good!" Soul said as he went into his room for sleep, Blair entered Maka's earlier and left Maka with Crona.

"He was right Crona, that was really great! Did Tsubaki show you how to make it?" Crona nodded and washed the dishes.

"H-hey Maka did you ever think that you were in love?" Maka pondered the question and smiled getting incredibly close to Crona, so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Ask again on our date and I'll answer. Goodnight Crona, sweet dreams."

"G-good n-night Maka." She giggled at his darkening face and left for her room, leaving Crona to hyperventilate on the ground.

"Shit the cow got you really worked up again! You have to do something I don't know If I will live through this."

Crona sighed as he didn't care what happened after his date, he could die happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Three! Patty's Joy!

Crona woke up early and stretched as he knew today would be a strange one, after all, he would be spending it with the only one who could rival Black Star in pure energy. Patty Thompson was a puzzle for the boy to understand, from her dislike of giraffes to her unshakeable trust in everything turning out good in the end. She never seemed to have an ounce of doubt or fear in her being, she was almost an anti-madness. As much as he was afraid, there was a part of him that was excited. Excited for the day of chaos he would have and what kind of day Patty usually lived, maybe this week really is changing him.

Another thought entered his head that brought a small smile to his face, this would be the third day and after this, the two hardest people would be in the past. Soul still scared him, but for completely different reason than Black Star and Patty did. He was almost halfway to his date with Maka and he had already learned more than he ever thought possible. He helped Blair set up the table as Maka made breakfast and Soul was taking a shower.

"Excited for your day with Patty?" Maka asked as she brought the food to him.

Crona blushed a bit and rubbed his arm. "H-honestly I'm still a bit nervous, but I'm also really e-excited to see what she has planned."

Maka smiled at him and messed with his hair. "I'm happy to see you being so open, we should have done this long time ago." Crona couldn't help but agree, he was slowing learn things and hoped Patty could show him something new. He finished and decided to wear a shirt Kid had given him, a symmetrical black one with three large stripes. He came out his room just as Patty walked into the house waving happily, she was wearing green camo jeans and a pink tee.

"Crona! You're wearing that shirt Kid got you! I remember when he saw it in the mall, he couldn't stop crying that a shirt was more perfect than he was. It was funny and big sis had to drag him around." Crona chuckled and Maka started to tell Patty some rules, but she waved them away saying that Liz already gave her this talk. She grabbed Crona's hand and they ran out, Ragnarok was trailing behind them yelling about his lack of breakfast. Maka sighed and smiled softly as Blair left.

. . .

"So Crona, I gave this a lot of thought to make today the funniest day ever! First we can go to the arcade, then to the movies, and finally, we can make it to the amusement park's grand opening! I heard it even has a petting zoo!"

"Petting z-zoo? What's that?"

"Well, it's where you can touch all the cool and dangerous animals!"

"What's an a-arcade?" Patty smirked and pulled him into a building with neon lights. The inside was full of every game and color imaginable, children were everywhere having fun, and the smell of pizza floated in the air. "W-wow! Ragnarok, check this out!" The little demon whistled and chuckled.

"Crona, go to that wracking mole game! I'll beat those things into the ground!" Patty went and used Kid's credit card to pay for tokens to play the games and smirked at Ragnarok's suggestion.

"I don't think you want to play that one, I have the high score and no one has ever been able to beat it. Ninety-nine percent perfect." Patty said with a smug smile as Ragnarok leaned on Crona's head and smiled.

"Well, this is the day someone beats that score! I challenge you!" Patty accepted the challenge and they took the two available machines, putting their tokens in at the same time and the match of skill and wit was off. The two were perfectly even in skill and ferocity, never missing one. Crona noticed that the children were gathering around and watching in awe, making him feel a bit embarrassed.

"Wow, they're almost at the end! The machines always make people miss this last one though, you would need three hands to reach it!" Crona looked at the game and smiled as the trick came. As Ragnarok and Patty took out two and the last ones were about to escape, Crona hit the last one and Ragnarok got the perfect score. Crona was afraid that Patty would be mad that he kind of cheated, but she hugged him and they were both being cheered by the kids around them. Ragnarok and Patty were taking the praise with smiles, but Crona was blushing and trying his best to smile.

The employees saw the commotion and one laughed as he came over and asked if they wanted a picture to catch the moment. Patty nodded and hugged Crona doing a victory sign as Ragnarok flexed and Crona chuckled nervously. They all got a copy of the photo and continued to their next game, a twin shooter that Patty and Ragnarok rocked and Crona made sure that they never were out of ammo. Crona picked the next game as they did a racing game, surprisingly he was a skilled player and able to get the controls easily. Pinball was also a game Crona found he had unknown skills playing, but that could not be said on the motorcycle game as him and Ragnarok fought for control. They decided that their last game would be on Dance Revolution, something Patty was amazing on. Crona was able to get more than half the steps but found that Patty was on a whole new level. They thanked the employees and waved to their new fans before heading off towards the theater.

Patty suggested they see an action adventure, Ragnarok wanted a horror, and Crona said either something animated or romantic. When they arrived and checked over what they had, they came to agree that _Deadpool_ would be an okay ride for everyone. During the line for the tickets, Crona and Patty talked about how living with their partners and friends is like. Patty went on about Kid's tendencies and Liz's rather interesting hobbies. Crona told about how Blair and Soul were always doing something crazy and Maka would usually need to come in to keep order. He told about how he was becoming a fan of Disney movies and would watch one every day. They grabbed some popcorn and while the movie was a bit too crude and bloody at times, Crona found himself enjoying the story and side characters a lot. Patty loved the comedy, adventure, and references to other properties. Ragnarok was all for the dirty jokes and bloody action. They left the theater and started toward the amusement park, Crona was excited as he had never been to one before.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Crona!" Patty said as she smiled at the boy.

"H-huh? Of course I am! This has been a really f-fun time. Thank you, Patty." Crona smiled back and she grabbed his hand as they ran to the gate. Crona grew excited and fearful as he looked at the rollercoasters and huge rides that were everywhere. Ragnarok was pointing at each one and whined at Crona that he wanted cotton candy, so the boy bought some for his partner. Some of the passersby would ask if they could pet or even take a picture with Ragnarok, each time Ragnarok and Crona shared a glance and shrugged. Patty decided that they should start out small so they rode a ride where you lay on the wall and it spins fast that no one could move. Crona and Ragnarok came off it with spiral eyes.

"Good to see you boys are ready for the next ride, big sis doesn't have the stomach for rollercoasters!" Patty laughed and dragged them off to a ride called the ring of fire. It was a simple red rollercoaster that spun in a circle and would change direction on a whim. Patty and Crona sat across from each other and Patty laughed as the ride started and Crona could feel Ragnarok slush around inside him. When the ride stopped upside down, He panicked and thought that they could be stuck like that for hours and Ragnarok would be all up in his head. Patty told him that it was normal and the coaster started moving again, keeping Crona from his mini heart attack.

They exited the ride and Patty decided that he needed something less spiny, so they entered the house of mirrors. Patty went in first and Crona soon after, but he soon found himself lost. Crona sat as he had been lost for what felt like hours, so he stared at his reflection. This scene was familiar, it was like his soul beach before Maka arrived and brought life back to him. Was Patty out looking for him? He hoped she wasn't getting too worried about him, she had put a lot of work into making this fun. "Why can't I stand to see myself? Even with her gone, what she said I was keeps coming back…"

"Penny for your thoughts?" Crona stiffened up as he felt Patty lean her back against his. "Sorry if I scared you, but you looked like you could use a friend. I know what it's like to be trapped away in your mind, I used to worry all the time when big sis and I were living on the streets. She was always doing her best to take care of me, but I could see that look in her eyes when she was just tired of trying. At least she had me, but you? You at the hands of that witch for years and you must have shattered at some point." Crona lowered his head, but Patty grabbed his hand and continued. "But, look at who you are and how far you've come! You became someone that people would be happy to know, you became someone better than you could have ever dreamed. Who needs power and anger when you have things that really matter?" Crona stared at her and teared up as he thought of all the things he had done, but also of the things that he had done since meeting Maka. He never needed the things his mother said would destroy his fear, all he needed were people willing to help him through it. He hugged her and she rubbed his back.

"T-thank you Patty!"

"My sis once told me that you can always see the truth in a person's eyes, but when I see yours I see all the hate you have for yourself. Maka sees it too, but she would run across the world if it meant a chance of you getting confidence. She really loves you, because you are something that she never thought she would find."

"What's that?" Patty zipped her mouth and smiled as she pulled him to his feet. They moved through the house and Crona glanced back, for a moment he could have sworn there was a smile on his reflection's face.

The two decided to check out the zoo, Crona was glad to pet a horse and even a cow. He had to stop Patty from attack the giraffe and the two were left playing with the baby chicks and a rare black one seemed to really like Crona as it hopped on his head and chirped happily. The local farmer chuckled as he saw that as he said that the chick didn't like anyone really. Crona smiled and the chick had a staring contest with Ragnarok who came out and said that Crona was his turf. In short, Ragnarok lost. The farmer said that Crona could name the chick if he wanted and he smiled at the tiny bird.

"H-how does Raggy sound?" The bird hopped at the name and nodded as Crona hugged it. Soon, the bird fell asleep in Crona's hair and the farmer took it saying that Crona had the making of a real farmer.

Patty dragged him to the scary house ride and Ragnarok came back out, bragging about how he has never felt fear. Patty rolled her eyes and smiled as the ride started, but Crona was rubbing his shoulder nervously.

"How much you wanna bet that Crona screams like a little girl?

"S-shut up Ragnarok!" The ride started and they were sent into darkness, but Crona felt something touching him. "Ragnarok, stop touching me!"

"What are you talking about wimp? My hands are up here!" Crona froze and touched the thing and felt a slimy hand rubbing his shirt, the resulting scream was rather impressive. As Crona backed up from the hand, the lights behind him turned on and a flaming skeleton was inches in front of his face. It laughed as Crona jumped next to Patty and Ragnarok was trying to punch it, as it had surprised him. "Who can deal with this madness?!" Crona shouted and started hearing something. Crona and Ragnarok turned to see Patty was laughing, they shared a look.

"Hey Shorty, what are you laughing at?" Ragnarok asked, confused as the girl didn't have an ounce of fear. "Did you finally lose it?"

Patty shook her head. "My sister taught me to laugh at anything that tried to scare me and you should just imagine it as something funny. Try it, Crona!" The pinkette tilted his head and thought of Ragnarok being big again, but pink this time. The thought brought the barest hint of a smile and he chuckled.

"See, told you it works." Crona still did get scared, but afterward, he was about to think about it and make a joke. The ride went off without any more giant scares, much to the disappointment of Ragnarok, and they were off to the biggest coaster in the park. The height alone was frightening, but Crona had been higher whenever he flew with Ragnarok. They waited through the line, again talking but this time about their teachers and what they thought about them, and sat in the front cart. Crona felt his gut turn as they reached the top of the first ramp, one thought flooded his mind.

' _Oh fuck me'_ The three screamed as the went down and Cron would have sworn that he almost slipped out of the seat. The twists and turns were amazing and the rush of wind made him feel like he really was flying again. Patty was laughing and loving every moment, while Ragnarok looked sick. The ride soon came to an end and the three finally allowed themselves to eat as they got corn dogs and funnel cakes. Crona blushed as he didn't realize how fast he was eating the new treat until it was gone and Patty nearly dropped her corn dog laughing. Patty started taking Crona home and told him they should do that again with everyone next time. Crona nodded and got home just as Soul was.

"What's up Crona? Patty? How was your day?"

"We had an awesome time! Crona had loads of fun and even became a mama to a black chick!" Soul's face was one of horror and confusion.

"S-she means that I was the only one a small baby chick liked and that it had dark fur." Soul sighed and shook his head as they all went into the house and Patty checked the time.

"Oops, Kid will be mad if I get home too late to train our symmetrical poses. Bye everyone!" Everyone waved and Crona relaxed as Soul cooked dinner. He told Maka of his day and all the fun they had, keeping out the talk in the mirror house, and how much he loved the funnel cake. Maka smiled wider as she realized that Crona only had three more days until their date, it would be something she wanted him to remember.

"Blair, meeting time!" She grabbed the cat and ran into her room, leading Crona to look at Soul confused. Soul shook his head and made a 'she's crazy' sign. Crona chuckled and soon they came back, Maka was red in the face though, and after eating everyone went off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Four! Liz's Understanding!

"How does this one look?" Crona asked Ragnarok, who yawned and looked bored.

"You look almost like a normal person, why are we still doing this?" Ragnarok asked as they have been trying to pick an outfit for thirty minutes.

"I told you already, Liz has a big interest in clothes and I want to make a good impression." Liz didn't scare Crona like Black Star or Patty used to, but she seemed to have standards and always seemed to put a lot of weight in her appearance. Crona was never able to care about his appearance, hence the robe and self cut hair, but he found himself looking for something that would catch his eye. He sighed and decided to go with a shirt that matched his hair and red jeans that Soul gave him. He decided to make some breakfast for his housemates. After nearly killing himself with Bacon, he went with eggs, sausage, and biscuits. Soul was surprisingly the first to wake up and said that Maka had been working on something all night so she was probably still asleep. Crona got a bit scared and decided to check up on her, when he knocked a voice said he could go in.

Blair was stretching as Maka seemed to have fallen asleep using her as a pillow. The cat witch moved Maka's hair out of her face and smiled softly at Crona. "She overworked herself last night thinking of certain things so it might take a little while before she is up and ready. Leave her breakfast out on a plate and I'll have Soul make sure that she gets it. I hope you have fun today Crona." Crona noticed that Maka must have been writing in a journal that he had gotten her, but he couldn't see what she wrote.

"Thanks Blair, take care of her for me. I better eat before Liz gets here." Crona was about to leave when Blair's hat grabbed his wrist.

"Crona… Maka really cares about you and you don't know how much you doing this really means to her. Thank you."

He stared at the cat that he just realized had truly come to love Soul and Maka as family. He gave her a small sincere smile before nodding and leaving. He ate with Soul as the two joked and talked about the last couple of days had been, only being intrupted once by Ragnarok eating a plate that Crona had prepared for him. Soul offered to wash the dishes as a knock came to their door and Crona opened it to Liz standing there with a kind smile.

"Hiya Crona! Are you ready?" Crona nodded and waved at Soul before he left. The walked in a comforable silence that Liz broke. "I really like your outfit, a nice combo of your style and Soul's."

"I have a style?" Crona asked confused as to what it was.

"Everyone does. Let's take Soul as an example, he uses bright colors like reds and yellows then he makes them more cool by making them a few shades darker and mixing in black. His style shows that he wants to stand out in his own unique way. Maka, in contrast, wears her school outfit with pride showing how being a student of the DWMA means to her. However, her pigtails show a girl who has yet to fully mature into a woman and a bit of her personality."

"Her personality?"

"She's a tsudere."

"A what?" Liz smirked and giggled as she shook her head and said that he would figure it out later. "So what does my outfit say about me?"

Liz smiled softly and looked at Crona's grey eyes. "You used to wear a constricting black robe that I have a feeling Medusa made out of black blood. I bet the robe was made so Ragnarok doesn't tear your clothes everytime and being covered in black blood would be a way to attack as your enemies couldn't see where you are bleeding from. The robe was a solid black and constricted you, much like how your life was when you were with that snake. But now, you wear more greys and white with your outfits to show how far you have come from those times. Maka was your light and it shows in your clothes."

Crona nodded in understanding and was amazed that she was able to guess that much just from the clothes he wears. "So, where are we going?"

"Maka said that I could take you to the mall to get you some clothes that suit you and I have some fun things planned." Crona nodded and stuck close to Liz as they entered the crowded mall and began to look around at the choices. He learned that he was extremely thin for a boy and he had a liking for short-sleeved shirts and jeans. Liz was right that shades were the best fit for him, but Crona did pick purple, green, and maroon clothes for a change.

"Liz, how are we paying for all this?" Crona asked nervously, but Liz waved the concern away.

"We aren't paying for anything, Kid is." Liz said happily and showed Crona a black credit card that had three white stripes. The two went around to several shops, but they stopped at one that Liz said she had to pick up something that Blair wanted. Crona was about to follow but Liz said that he should stay out as it is not a place many boys like to enter.

Crona was planning on staying where she told him to, but Ragnarok came out and made a interesting argument. "We should follow her."

"What? Why?"

"Think about it idiot! How would Blair have called her to pick this thing up? No, this item must be for the cow and scaredy cat told you that because she doesn't want you to see the item."

"What could it be?"

"One look into the store and you could know…" Crona cursed himself and Ragnarok before walking over the store that Liz headed to. He felt his heart stop as the store came into view, women underwear was everywhere and came in all kind of colors and textures. Ragnarok laughed at Crona's dark face as it saw the more naughty underwear. "Oh my death! This has to be for the cow! Look at that whip, I bet she ordered one to use on you!"

Crona punched the little demon and ran back to his waiting spot, Liz arrived not too long after. "Hey Crona! Whoa, are you okay? You are looking pretty black around the cheeks."

"P-peachy…" The two went to a few more stores before stopping stopping at a small shop that looked like a place that Liz would normally avoid. "What is this place?"

"Maka told me that you are a book like her, but I don't think that you've seen the kinds of books that my sister reads. I promise they aren't bad, at least not too much, but you ever read a comic or a manga? This place also has anime." Crona shook his head and the two walked in. "Hiya Georgie, I have a new reader for ya."

The man at the counter looked at Crona and gave a kind smile. "Well I hope we have something for the young man. The ones in the boxes are arranged by name and the ones on the walls by genre, so if you need any help just ask." Crona nodded and walked around the store as Liz and Georgie talked. Crona read several books and enjoyed twi enough to buy, _Ouran Host Club_ and _Inuyasha_ , and Ragnarok got a series called _Another._ "A romantic choice and your little friend is a horror lover." Ragnarok looked like he was about to go into a rant, but the man tossed a piece of candy in his mouth and he went silent.

"T-thank you! A close friend of mine reminded me of the main character with her independence." Georgie nodded and waved as they left. "Where to now Liz?"

"I am kinda hungry and there is a place that I wanted to show you." Crona followed her to the less desirable depths of Death City and into a dirty alleyway. "This alleyway was where Patty and I first met Kid, we were so stupid and actually tried to rob him. He didn't even react until we threatened him and he saw how symmetrical our pistol forms were. For the next few weeks he stalked us and tried to get us to trust him and become his partners."

Crona looked around the alley and noticed small bullet holes here and there and a place where Liz and Patty seemed to have carved their names into the wall. "Were you scared? You had to watch over Patty and she told me that you always tried to never show how tired you were of your lives."

Liz smiled and touched their names on the wall. "That girl was the only reason I didn't kill myself, she needed me and I made her a promise to never let her down or leave her side. I always tried my best for her, but I was afraid to allow others to help me. When I first heard you say that you were doing this week thing, I thought you would have given up right away. But, you proved me wrong and have become a stronger and more proud person. I wish I had your strength when Kid came to us, but I learned eventually. When we met you were so scared of the world and i think you were right to be scared as this place can be dangerous, but I think we both learned to see just how beautiful it can be."

Crona laid a hand on Liz's shoulder and smiled. "You could say that we aren't so different, there were so many times I wanted to die growing up but I had someone that needed me to live." Crona looked up to where Ragnarok was silently watching. "A brother in a way and I couldn't give up on them. I want to make a promise… a promise to always be there for my friends."

Liz wiped her eyes and smiled pulling Crona close in a sisterly embrace. "I promise to watch over all of you also… you, Maka, Soul, Black Star, everyone of our friends have become my family and I won't ever give up on any of you." The two smiled and hugged for a while longer before separating and heading to where Liz wanted to eat. A small deathbucks. "I used to work here with Patty, it was where we made our first friends…"

They walked in and the pleasant smell of coffee filled Crona's senses. He looked around the small shop as Liz talked with the owner, Master. They ordered a bit of sweets and drinks, spending the next few hours talking about Liz's past at the store like when she yelled at Kid to stop stalking them or when she discovered that the female outfits were actually designs that Maka's father chose. They talked about what it's like to have friends and how stories on how their first mission with Kid were like.

"He nearly destroyed the national monument because it was leaning! He said that he was doing the country a favor, but luckily I had Patty knock him out before he did any permanent damage. Death never sent us back into Italy and I honestly think that Kid is banned from ever entering again." Crona laughed and found that he was having fun. "Oh Crona! Master told me that he had just installed a new karaoke machine and I have been dying to sing since Patty destroyed the last one."

"S-singing?! I can't sing!" Liz rolled her eyes and pulled the boy to the stage.

"Don't worry, there isn't even anyone here!" She was right and Crona calmed down slightly as Liz looked for a duet song. "I think I have one!" She grabbed one of the mics.

" _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

 _'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But I know it's harder to walk on your own"_

Crona grabbed the second mic as she continued.

" _You'll change inside_

 _When you realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side"_

Crona took over and watched the lyrics to not mess up.

" _One that helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Liz was shocked at how great Crona could sing since he seemed to struggle to talk normally.

" _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

 _There through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone to count on, someone who cares_

 _Beside you wherever you go_

 _You'll change inside_

 _When you realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Liz clapped and joined in as both sang in sync.

" _When your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You, you feel all alone_

 _When you don't know which way to go_

 _There's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _You can believe in_

 _The gift of a friend."_

As they ended, their minds finally acknowledged the cheers around and Crona blushed dark as he didn't notice people had heard them singing and entered. Liz bowed and took in the cheers before checking the time and pulling Crona out, having to get him home. As they walked Crona rubbed his arm.

"Hey Liz? Do you think that I can make up for all the pain I did in my past?"

"Crona, I wasn't the nicest person growing up and I asked myself if I deserved all the good things that Kid brought into my life. I always felt like I didn't, but Kid told me that all people do bad in their lives and all we can do is look to the future and make good choices then. If we truly want to make up for all the things we regret, we must become better." Crona nodded and smiled in thanks. They arrived at the apartment and Crona thanked Liz for the day, just as a blonde girl tackled him with a hug.

"Crona! I didn't get to see you this morning and thank you for the breakfast." Maka said as she separated and both blushed, leaving Liz to giggle and give Maka bag. "What's this?" Liz whispered something in her ear and Maka rushed into her room.

"Hey Crona, I think Maka will be umm _distracted_ for a while so I think you should go get some shut eye for Kid tomorrow." Crona nodded and walked to his room, wondering if all girls have a unique brand of madness inside...


	6. Chapter 6

Day Five! Kid's Trust!

Death the Kid was the first one who Crona could remember that had ever matched his power, not counting someone who were out of his league like Stein or Medusa, and he saw them more as two sides of the same coin. Kid was the son of Death himself and would become the Shinigami once his father was gone and Crona was the son of a witch that would do anything to spread chaos and madness. Death was everything that a father should be and Medusa was everything a mother should never be. They were beings that personified what they were made for and by birth they should be enemies, but now Crona felt that Kid was his friend and someone he could trust.

"Ragnarok, how do you feel about Kid?" The little demon came out and snatched some candy from a jar that Crona kept near his bed.

"I think mini death is a OCD, annoying, shrimp that has a father complex. I know you are wondering if I by nature hate him and I don't. I think there is a part of me that used to think like that, but since the cow calmed your soul I have felt much more chill. I don't think that you have the fear the reaper and just try not to make fools of us today."

Crona nodded. "Thanks Ragnarok. Let's go do our best!" Crona dressed in his best symmetrical outfit and walked out of his room to see Maka, Blair, and Soul already up and about. "Morning!"

Soul gave a two finger salute while Blair meow loudly and rubbed herself against Crona's legs. Maka smiled at him. "Morning Crona! I see you dressed up for Kid right, I was afraid I would have to clean up blood if he saw anything unsymmetrical." The two laughed as a knock came to the door.

"Good morning Maka and Crona, I hope you had a good night's rest for our activities this evening." Crona nodded and Maka took her motherly voice.

"Kid, I trust you remember all the rules I gave you."

"Of course, I promise that I what I have planned won't break any of the rules you have set." Maka nodded and hugged Crona before they left. She turned to Blair and gave a small smile.

"I'm on it but I think that you won't have to worry Maka, all of them have treated him right. I'll follow but I think that you can trust them." Blair said as she jumped to the window.

"I know you're right Blair, but I'm scared for him and I have the need to protect him. "

"You never really cared to protect people you didn't have to, but with Crona it comes naturally right? Do I get to be the best man at your guys' wedding?" Soul asked and laughed, just to have a book slam him in the face.

. . .

The walk was quiet and Kid looked to be deep in thought, but when it became too much, Crona broke the silence. "Hey Kid, where are we going?" Kid jumped and cleared his throat.

"I planned for us to visit the new skatepark, I wanted to thank you Crona for the days you spent with Liz and Patty. I love those girls but they do become a handful at times. They seemed to be really happy about the days they spent with you."

Crona blushed grey at the thanks. "Y-you don't have to thank me Kid! I was happy to do it and they taught me things about myself and about the world."

Kid smiled. "I know how that feels, they taught me things too. I think we all have something to learn from our partners, even if that partner is Ragnarok or Black Star." Kid chuckled and Crona thought about his weapon and partner.

"Something to learn from Ragnarok…" Crona thought about the years he spent with the demon sword and he did learn a lot from him. He learned the right things by Ragnarok saying to do the bad things, he learned how to talk to people by not saying what Ragnarok said, and he learned what he liked by Ragnarok doing what he doesn't like.

"Hey Crona, have you eaten?"

"No, I was busy this morning."

"Well, we can stop at Deathbucks for a bit of breakfast." The two walked over to the Deathbucks that Liz had shown Crona the day before. They ordered their food from Master and Kid smiled at the small cafe. "I remember when I tried to get Liz and Patty to treat the customers here with more respect and whenever I came they would yell and throw food at me. They didn't trust me for a moment. In the end, they learned to trust others because of three girls who were also working here at the time."

Crona sipped his milk and smiled a bit. "You really care for them and wanted them to be your partners huh?"

Kid sighed to himself. "Those two have helped me a lot over the last past years and I realize that I never thanked them properly for their companionship. Without them I probably wouldn't have met any of you. Through them, I learned how a person's true self and worth lay below what you see."

Crona tilted his head in confusion. "You're the child of Death so didn't you have loads of friends growing up?"

Kid chuckled. "One would think so but no. I had admirers and those that wanted to get to my father through me but no true friends. Liz and Patty were my first friends and then I met Black Star and Soul. You all are my best friends and helped me open up more and relax my more overbearing tendencies somewhat. I was afraid of having friends."

Crona frowned as he saw Kid as just another person instead of the great being of power he was. "Afraid of what?"

Kid looked up at the sun. "I will be forced to live so long, my father lived for centuries. I will be forced to watch you and our friends grow and eventually pass away, but I will live on."

"Well, let's make as many good memories of the time we have. Those worries you have are in the future and we can't waste the present worrying about it. I know Liz and Patty wouldn't let you and I won't either." They ate and left, leaving a tip for Master and stopped at the newly built skatepark and Kid's eyes sparkled at the symmetry. Kid summoned his board and tapped it once to give it wheels. Crona watched Kid do several grinds and tricks before the shinigami turned to him.

"Crona, that place there is where they will give you some skates or a skateboard." Crona wanted to shake his head but then sighed and nodded. He walked in and the clerk looked suspicious of him.

"S-skates please…" The man nodded and gave them to him. Crona slipped them on and walked out to see a group of kids staring at Kid as he did impressive trick after trick.

"Wow, he is so cool! Who is that?" A small kid asked his older brother beside him. The brother rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That's Lord Death's son, the show-off who stopped the kishin with those friends of his. He and his dad let witches and that demon kid stay in town." Crona felt anger at how the brother was talking about his friend and Lord Death, but when he went to talk to him he forgot the skates on his feet. They pulled him past the people and right into the skate park and into Kid. Kid slammed into him and the board took both of them into the air, Crona panicked but was able to balance himself to land and skate into the air again. Kid stopped his board was going to help Crona but the pinkette was able to do tricks and started to enjoy himself. Kid smiled as the people cheered the boy on.

Crona smiled as he seemed to be getting the hang of skating until after a jump he leaned too much forward and went out of the park. The skates momentum took him down some stairs and towards the streets of Death City.

"Uh oh, KID!"

Kid rushed after his friend and jumped on the rail nearby, grinding down after him. ' _Maka will kill me if he gets hurt!'_

Ragnarok came out to see why Crona was shouting and ducked as his head nearly hit a hanging sign. They were going fast down the street and barely missing people who were walking.

"Crona! What did you do?! Uncover your eyes and move out of the way!" Crona calmed a bit at Ragnarok's voice and uncovered his eyes, moving side to side to miss people and jumped over some kids who were drawing on the ground.

"I can't stop! What do we do?!"

"I don't- Watch out idiot!" Ragnarok pulled his hair as they were heading for a woman and her child but Ragnarok turned into a sword and Crona stabbed him into the ground to sharply turn and dodge the mother and child. They shared a sigh of relief before looking ahead and getting annoyed expressions on their faces. They were heading for the town festival. "Why are you always getting us into these problems Crona!?"

"Shut up and help me Ragnarok!" Both helped each other swerve out of people's ways and yelped as they were heading for a wagon full of cabbages. Crona closed his eyes and put his hands around his head but nothing hit him. He heard an explosion and a man shout 'My cabbages!' before he smelled pumpkin. He uncovered his eyes and was sent into the air by a ramp and was grabbed by Kid as he flew on his hoverboard.

"I got you, Crona!" Kid flew them to the DWMA and put him down. Crona took the skates off and relaxed.

"Thanks, Kid, I don't think that skating is my kind of thing. I'll leave the cool flashy stuff to you and Black Star. Hey Kid I was wondering how you got into skating, it isn't a hobby I would think someone like you would be so into."

Kid jumped off the board and sat next to his friend. "When I was little I worked hard to be someone my father could be proud to call a son but there was one day he once saw me training in my Death Taijutsu and asked me why I tried so hard. I told him that I wanted to make him and the death scythes happy but he hugged me and said that he would be happy if I found things that I enjoyed doing. I tried a lot of things and found that I had great skills as an artist and a skateboarder. I found that I loved to fly and give something back to the world, a trick show or just a piece of art in my own way."

Crona thought about his own past and wondered if he could find something that makes him happy. Medusa made his life hell every second of every day so he never learned about what made him happy. Does he know himself enough to know what makes him happy? There's Maka, his friends, Tsubaki's food, Black Star's jokes, Patty's joy, Liz's understanding, Kid's quirks, Soul's coolness, and Stein and Marie's love. "They all have lives and things they enjoy so why don't I?"

Kid put a hand on his shoulder. "Crona you can't just expect a talent to just come to you. You have to go out and find it. Think about all that you have done so far this week and was there anything that made you happy?"

"Fighting and helping people with Black Star, dancing with Tsubaki, laughing with Patty, shopping with Liz, and skating with you. That all made me happy."

"Good start, now after this week is done I want you to try these things again."

"Kid, why did your dad trust me after everything I did…"

"He knew that everything you did wasn't your fault and Maka was ready to quit being a meister for you. He never considered blaming you for your actions as he knew you were forced by the snake. You blame yourself don't you?"

Crona lowered his head. "I-I could have done something… You, Maka, and the others forgave me but I see how the people glare at me and I haven't been able to apologize to Dr. Stein…"

"Crona if the world sees you as something you know you're not, then ignore them and show them who you truly are. They used to Black Star as a fool and now he is seen as a hero. They thought I was perfect for being Death's son and had everything I could ever want but you and the others gave me the thing that I have sought my entire life. A real family that I can protect."

"A family… could we all really be one?"

"The people expect us to be our parents but I think we've shown that we are everything but them. You showed compassion and love for a world you don't know. I am working on my personality and thinking of making my own legion of people I trust. When I become Death I hope you will be there my friend."

Kid looked at Crona and was surprised when the shy boy smiled. "Of course I'll be there Kid, we all will be."

Kid smiled back and nodded. Both looked up as they heard someone call Crona, Maka seemed to be on her way home and waved at them. Kid noticed that the sun was setting and told Crona to join her and have some fun. He nodded and thanked Kid for everything before he walked over to Maka. Kid watched them walk off and smiled to himself.

"Those two are something special and I think I understand more of my father now through them. He is just like me and wants to uphold the order in the world but he can see beyond that into the nature of the souls of people. When I met Crona I thought he was a monster that needed to be stopped. Now he is a confused boy who wants to learn about life and what it has to offer. Blair, you can come out now."

Blair jumped down in her cat form and rubbed against the young reaper. "You're better than I thought you were. When did you see me?"

"Since you tried to order fish at the cafe." The two shared a laugh and Kid rubbed her back. "It's hard to be a good person when people expect you to become a monster but Crona is strong. Keep him safe Maka and good luck you two."

. . .

"What were you doing out so late Maka?" Crona asked.

"I was at the library checking out some new books. So how was the day with Kid?" Maka asked back while leaning forward a bit.

"We had fun at the skate park and he gave me a lot to think about. Hey Maka, you'll always be there for me right?"

Maka stared at the boy for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Crona hugged her and they walked back to the apartment hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Six! Soul's Brotherhood!

Crona looked around the dark room he was sitting in and sighed deeply. It was where Ragnarok would talk to him and where the shadow Crona would ask questions that revolved around the madness.

"Ragnarok? Other me? I thought we were beyond this." Crona asked the darkness around him and felt fear grip his heart when a cold cruel voice answered back.

"Oh, it seems like you are still just a fool. I would think that you would have inherited some of my brains or at least have learned something through the years you were with me." Medusa walked out of the shadows with a long snake wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

"L-lady Medusa!" Crona took a step back and when his sword didn't come out he grabbed the chair he was sitting on and lifted it. "S-stay away from me!"

Medusa shook her head slowly and sighed. "What kind of evil creature would hurt their own mother?"

Crona glared. "One that you would birth. I know you're not real and Maka cut your soul to pieces. I don't care what you have to say, leave me alone! I don't need you anymore and I don't love you anymore!" Medusa's facade dropped and she glared in hate at the boy.

"You truly believe that you can move beyond me? Beyond what you were?" Medusa walked around Crona and images of all the deaths he caused appeared. "A monster that didn't care about who they had to kill or how many. Innocent lives you ended with your own hands until you were drenched in their blood. You think _she_ will ever truly forgive you for hurting her partner? Will he?"

"No… Maka and Soul forgave me and I will never be that thing again!"

"It was the reason you were even born! What makes you believe that you are anything special? That you can be anything like them?"

Crona held his head as memories of people screaming and begging for their lives or those of their loved ones flashed in his mind. He fell to his knees as he tried to apologize when suddenly the voices stopped and were replaced by one voice calling his name. "CRONA!"

He opened his eyes and saw Soul was holding his shoulders and looked tired. "S-Soul…"

Soul sighed and smiled at him. "Good to see you woke up bud, you were thrashing around saying how sorry you were." Crona was about to explain when he lowered his head and could see a bit of the scar he caused sticking out of Soul's tank top. "Hey, I think you could use some coffee too. Come on." Crona followed Soul and could see that some newly brew coffee was nearby.

"You were already awake?" Crona asked as he thanked him for the cup and sipped at it.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure everything was ready for the day." Soul smiled tiredly and drank his coffee. "I honestly didn't think you would go through the days when Maka told us about the deal but you really proved me wrong."

"I didn't think I could either but I had a lot of help from our friends."

Soul leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "I know how you feel. We have all changed each other in more ways than one." Crona looked at the scar again but before he could apologize Soul held a hand up. "I knew you still blamed yourself for this and all that other stuff you used to do but that wasn't you. That Crona and the one now are completely different."

"But are they? I still hurt people… I hurt you and her…"

"Crona, that girl sleeping down the hall ran from her biggest mission where the world was at risk just for you. She allowed herself to be weak in your eyes when she broke down and thought you were going leave her and was more vicious against Medusa than the kishin himself. All because she hurt you." Crona looked at Soul in confusion, earning a cool smirk and a small shake of the head. "You two are so stubborn and unfamiliar with your feelings. You both are brave, strong, and smart but so oblivious it drives me crazy. Crona, I forgive you for this scar but in return I want you to forgive yourself."

Crona nearly teared up and nodded. "T-thank you Soul."

"Don't mention it, now go get some rest for our day. It won't be as hyper as some of your others as Maka threatened me about tiring you out but I think you'll like it a lot." Crona nodded and felt a large weight that was on his heart be lifted. He did wonder something though, if he had been thrashing around in his sleep why didn't anyone else get woken up?

. . .

Crona woke from a dreamless sleep by Ragnarok pulling on his hair and saying that Blair had called them for breakfast. Crona nodded and got dressed in black tight jeans, a white undershirt, and a grey overcoat. Everyone was already eating and Maka smiled at him.

"Morning Crona! How did you sleep?" Crona glanced at Soul and silently thanked him for not telling Maka about the nightmare.

"It was good actually, I feel ready for the day!" Crona sat and gave Ragnarok his plate of food. "How was your sleep Maka? Blair?"

Blair was eating from Soul's plate and smiled. "Blair dreamed she was a student at the DWMA and did one of those fun test things Maka told me about."

Soul nearly spit out his juice. "Fun?! Tests are the worse!" A book hit Soul in the face and Blair poked him as Maka shook her head and answered.

"I slept pretty well actually. I was going to plan out tomorrow while you and Soul were out today." Both Maka and Crona blushed a bit at the thought of the next day but Soul finished and stood.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can go Crona." Soul went off and Crona made small talk with the girls with Ragnarok making a comment here and there. Soul came out with his usual outfit and promised to have Crona back before it was too late and the two walked down the streets.

"Thanks for not telling Maka about last night. So where are we going first?"

"I wanted to take you to my favorite shop in town." They soon arrived to a small music store and Soul smiled fondly at the sight of it. "This is the best place in all of Death City to get music. This guy taught me a lot about the beauty of music and its importance to people after my family made me like it less. He taught me the art of the musical IQ."

"Musical IQ? You don't talk about your family much, are they bad people?

"I have two family members, my grandmother and my brother, they aren't bad people but I couldn't go down the path my family did. I could never have been myself if I did… The Evans are a family of famous musicians and it was thought we all were born with a talent for making music. My brother is the violinist in the world and all I was was a younger brother in his shadow. When I found that we had weapon blood I promised to make a legacy of my own, even if I had to do it alone. I found Maka and we promised to become great together." Soul opened and door and Crona entered and stared in awe at all the different forms of music that the store had.

Records, cassettes, CDs, and more were here and there. They had instruments and hung up pictures, all having a similar looking man in them.

"Could that mop of white hair be the great Soul Eater?" A man said with a smile as he popped from a back room. He was middle age but his eyes were kind and his body strong. He caught sight of Crona and gave a little wave. "I see you brought a new face, now I heard of you but what matters here is the good I heard you've done for my boy here. This store's policy has always been to serve anyone that has an interest in music, no matter who." That last part was to the few customers who glared at Crona and decided to just go back to their music.

""Thanks, Brio. I was gonna show my friend here some music, I don't think he has really spent the time to just listen to some." Brio nodded and leaned on his arms with a smiled.

"I guess you have some choices for him." Brio asked and Soul nodded.

"What about me?!" Ragnarok came out and crossed his arms but Brio simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I want to listen to music too."

"I thought you would so I gave you some thought too. I was thinking _Monster_ by Skillet, _I will not bow_ by Breaking Benjamin, and _Animal I have become_ by Three Days Grace for Ragnarok." Soul said.

"Nice choices. Now for the swordsman." Brio said as he handed Ragnarok some headphones to listen to his music.

"Crona was a harder one and I decided those nice calming instrumentals would be good. You know the works, then I thought of _Heroes_ by Alesso, _Angel with a shotgun_ by The Cab, _I can go the distance_ by Michael Bolton, and for the heck of it, _Beauty and the Beast_ and _I'm still standing_ by Taron Egerton."

Brio nodded and handed Crona some headphones, soon getting immersed into the tones. Soul smiled at a job well done as both were listening in content.

"You never lost your touch boy, I'd say that the student has become the master at the musical IQ. You taking him to the concert today? Will you talk to him?"

"You know why I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" Soul didn't answer and went to listen to some music. They spent some time checking out new music and Crona bought two CDs that had playlists for him and Ragnarok. As Soul and Crona walked, Crona thought about something that Soul mentioned earlier.

"Hey Soul? You said something about Brio relighting your love of music and teaching you about the musical IQ. What exactly is that?"

Soul smiled. "The way Brio taught me about it was that music is a way that a musician can resonate with the whole world. He told me about how music can reach the soul and make you feel things you wouldn't have before. I've always loved music and trained hard at the piano to live up to my family legacy, but I was never good enough to get out of my brother's shadow…"

"You have a brother?" Crona asked.

"Yeah, Wes Evans. He was everything I wanted to be but never could be. I grew bitter, ran away, and changed my name to Soul Eater."

"You haven't seen him since you left?" Soul answered Crona's question by pointing at the concert they arrived at, one of the highlights was Wes Evans. "You wanted to see him…"

"I've never missed a show when he comes to Death City. It was never his fault but I couldn't bring myself to actually talk to him again, He might not forgive me for running..."

"Soul, with the way I grew up I know I have no right to tell you anything but take it from me, who was stuck with a brother for years, I don't think he'll blame you." Crona said and looked up at Ragnarok, who was listening to music and sucking on a lollipop and smiled.

Soul chuckled. "You and Maka are so similar you even give the same advice, no wonder you like each other so much. I'll make a deal with you Crona, I'll think about talking to Wes if you promise that you will make Maka happy tomorrow."

Crona's eyes sparked with determination. "I promise!" Soul nodded and both went silent as the show started and a girl with long blue hair and a 01 on her arm came out first. Wes was the last one up and played his violin carefully and without flaw. He looked like an older Soul that was mindful of his appearance and manners but to Crona there was a certain sadness in the music he played. The man smiled softly after he was done and bowed, before slowly making his way off stage. Crona pushed Soul but the usually cool boy froze in fear and nervousness.

"I can't do this!" Before Crona could say anything, a huge explosion rocked the concert, out of nowhere Blair grabbed the two boys and snuck past the distracted guards. "Blair, are you serious? Maka didn't even trust me?" Soul questioned.

"This was more because Maka wanted me away from the house, we all think that you should talk to your brother. I won't let you just miss this chance!" Blair said with a smile.

"Blair's right Soul! Don't miss this chance!" Crona said.

"You two don't under-"

"Soul? It that you?" The three turned to see Wes Evans standing nearby and stared at Soul in shock before smiling softly. "I-I'm glad to see you are doing so well for yourself. I heard about all you did, you really grew into a hero huh? Would you honor your brother with some words?" Wes joked but took a step back as Soul hugged his brother.

Crona smiled and nodded at his friend while Blair cheered. Soul let go and sighed. "I'm sorry for running…"

"No, I'm sorry for not seeing how unhappy you were. Maybe we can catch up tonight, your friends are welcome to come." Blair nodded happily but Crona said that it was getting late so he should go back to Maka. Before he went too far, Soul stopped him and smirked.

"Hey, tell Maka that we will be staying with Wes and you two have the whole day to yourselves tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do or anything I would, at least not without this." Soul slips something into Crona's hand and took more of a serious expression. "Last night and many of the nights since the end of the kishin, I noticed that when you have a nightmare I can sense it. I have your blood in my body and a lot of it. I think it connects me to you in ways."

"What else can the connection do?"

"Stein wants us both to go to him one day soon. I guess this makes you my brother in another way."

"Another way?"

Soul's smirk grew. "If you and Maka get together well I'm basically the closest thing she has to family so that makes us brothers." Crona smiled back and nodded.

"Brothers." Soul gives him a thumbs up and went off to join Wes and Blair.

"What is that thing he gave you?" Ragnarok questioned. Crona opened the thing and looked confused at the long rubber thing. "A balloon? Why are we friends with these people again?"

"Because they are like us."

. . .

Crona opened the door to the apartment and announced he was home. Maka was asleep at the dinner table and he picked her up bridal style to take her to her bed. When he tried to leave her hand held on to him and then let go. He smiled at her and undid her ponytails before whispering sweet dreams and kissing her head. He yawned and was about to go to bed when an idea came to mind...


	8. Chapter 8

Day Seven! Maka's Heart!

Maka woke in the night to find that she was in her room. ' _How did I get here, I thought I was working on the plan for tomorrow? I must have fallen asleep and Crona had carried me to my bed.'_ She stretched and immediately panicked as she quickly started to look for her notes. Hoping that he hadn't seen them, Maka slipped on yellow cat slippers that Blair had bought for her and quietly made her way to the living room. She noticed that Soul's door was open and he wasn't there.

Crona was in his room and her papers were exactly where she left them, bits of her drool had stained the pages. She sighed as she looked over the pages of things that she and Crona could do for their date but none of the things seemed special enough. Her friends had done a lot with him and she didn't want to do the same things. She crumbled the pages and tossed them in the trash but found that she had filled it with paper. Maka felt like screaming but settled for grumbling and going back into her room. She wanted things to be perfect for the boy that had been through so much for her but couldn't think of anything so she decided to ask Liz as she knew the most about boys.

After fogging up her mirror and doing her enchantment, she was able to get Kid to answer her. She had to hold back her laughter at the sight of the godling in zebra-striped pajamas. Kid patiently waited for his friend to calm down and held up one finger. "One, these were the only comfortable and symmetrical pajamas I could find so don't judge me. Two, shouldn't you be resting for your date with Crona tomorrow?"

"That was kind of the reason I was calling, is Liz still up?"

"Hey, Kid! It's still your turn, you coming or what?" Soul's voice came from the somewhere off screen and Maka stared at Kid for an explanation. Kid opened the door and Soul was stand there holding a bunch of white and black cards in his hand. "Maka? You're still up?"

"Soul, I thought you were going to Black Star's." Said boy immediately put an arm around Soul and gave Maka a large smile.

"No worries, Maka! His god-tier friend his never too far away!"

"Too bad, I thought he finally ditched you." Kid quickly interrupted before the arguing could start.

"Soul and Black Star were invited over for a sleepover."

"The way these three have been, I'd call it more of a slumber party." Liz joked as she, Patty, Tsubaki, and Blair all appeared and happily greeted Maka. "Are these really the boys you want to be wasting your time on? I thought you had your own at your house." Maka blushed and suddenly regretted the call.

"She certainly does and I left her a great gift to start off the date with but I had to explain to her how to use it properly." Blair said with Maka turning a bright red.

"You put the thing on and I will not be wearing it!" Black Star, Kid, and Soul suddenly became very interested in the conversation and Liz told Patty to get them out.

"Hey, this is my bathroom!"

"Don't care!" Patty pushed them out and Tsubaki shook her head while trying to get everything back on track.

"So why did you call Maka?"

"Well… I wanted advice on what to do for my date tomorrow… I wrote plan after plan but you all did so much with him and I want to make it special… maybe a makeover?" Liz was tempted to agree just so she could use her skills on the usually reserved girl but she knew that it would be wrong. Maybe the next date.

"No, it wouldn't be right to Crona. He waited to have a date with the Maka he knows and loves, not the goddess I could make you into.

Patty nodded and smiled. "How about robbing a bank? Big sis and I always used to do that and have tons of fun!"

"Or you could use the gift I gave you!" Blair shouted but both the girls were given items to distract them as Liz and Tsubaki turned back to Maka.

"Maka, you are worried about the date not being special to him right? Think about this from his point of view. He has been through a lot this week and it had all led to you. Give him a date that screams Maka Albarn." Tsubaki said and gave a reassuring smile to her friend.

"But what if he-"

"If he doesn't have a good time? Girl, he thinks that every moment with you is a godsend. You have the easiest job in the world. Forget your big brain and be yourself." Liz said and Maka nodded at her best friends.

"Thanks… all of you." The four girls gave their good lucks and left as the boys returned. "Sorry for messing with your manly sleepover."

"I actually quite enjoyed the dramatic pause." Kid said.

"It sounded cheesy to me." Black Star remarked.

"Forget them partner, I want you to show Crona why he likes you and give him a first date no other girl could. We'll be rooting for ya!" Soul and Black Star cheered as Kid told Maka to bring Crona to his house around eleven at night and ended the call. Maka sat back and smiled softly, thankful for the amazing friends she had made and ready to stop trying to be anyone other than herself. She crawled back into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

. . .

Crona woke to a knocking on his door and he cursed as his alarm didn't go off on the one day above all that he didn't want to oversleep. He rushed to his door and began to apologize profusely but Maka stood there smiling and in her pajamas and a cooking apron.

"It's okay Crona, I was the reason your alarm didn't go off."

"But why?"

"Well, you had a long week and deserved some rest and I wanted today to be perfect. Come get some breakfast." Crona smiled and joined her as they went to the kitchen and saw a bit of everything was made. "I made a lot so Raggy wouldn't complain and we could get full." Said demon came out and his mouth began to water at the sight of the feast.

"Well, the cow started this date thing out perfectly!" Ragnarok started filling his plate and eating. With his mouth full, he asked Maka a question. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth and nothing."

Crona was eating a stripe of bacon and tilted his head. "We're doing nothing?" Maka blushed and began to lose her nerve in her plan for the day but decided to follow her friends' advice.

"I want today to be a date you could only get with me." Crona's cheeks turned a light grey and he nodded while smiling softly.

"Sounds like what I been waiting for." The two shared a laugh with Ragnarok rolling his eyes at the meisters.

. . .

They talked about the week and about their friends until they were full and then Maka asked Crona and Ragnarok if they ever heard any fairy tales. They shook their heads in unison and she happily rushed to her room and came back with a blanket and a large book.

"Maka, what is a fairy tale? Does it have fairies in it?"

"Some do, like Peter Pan, but most are just stories of magic and wonder in a pretty normal world."

Crona smiled and chuckled. "So are we our own fairy tale?" Maka gave that thought and realized just how much they had been through and that most would never see what they had.

"Maybe we are. My father and mom used to read these to me all the time." Crona scooted next to her and put the blanket over them. "Want to read some with me?"

Ragnarok groaned loudly but Crona pulled out a piece of candy and turned back to Maka. "Sounds like fun." They spent the morning reading tale after tale with Crona and even Ragnarok getting more interested with each one. "Hey Maka, can we watch some of those Disney movies you gave me. I like the good endings."

"Sure! I have the perfect one in mind." She went to grab her movie while Crona moved onto the couch and looked up at Ragnarok.

"Thanks for not interrupting her, you've been pretty nice this week." Ragnarok rolled his eyes and crossed his little arms.

"Don't insult me… I guess that if we are going to be stuck with these people then you should at least get closer to them but don't go trying to forget me!" Crona laughed and hugged his blood brother as Ragnarok tried to get away.

"I'd never be able to." Maka came back with the movie and giggled at Ragnarok begging her for help to getting away from Crona. "What movie did you pick?"

"One of my favorites, _Beauty and the Beast,_ Spirit said that the movie always reminded him of mom." She put it in the dvd and cuddled up next to Crona, causing the boy to turn a deep grey. He slowly was able to put his arms around Maka and watch the movie, instantly seeing the similarities between himself and the beast and Maka and Belle. He watched the movie to see how it would end and then, when that happy ending came, wondered if he would ever get that. "It was good huh?"

"Y-yeah! Hey Maka, I have something for you." Crona got up and ran to his room before returning to her with a book in his hands. "I-I hope you like it." Maka took the book and opened it to see Crona's handwriting and drawings by Ragnarok.

 _This book was the story of a lost little boy with pink hair who was bullied and whose life was controlled by a giant snake. Ever since he was little, a small and handsome demon always laid beneath the skin and the snake made them do things that made them sad. The two grew in madness and strength until they met an angel who was able to break them away from the snake. The boy and the demon stayed with the angel and felt true joy for the first time and hope that it would never leave…_

"The story isn't done yet." Crona said as Maka hugged him tight and she thanked him. "Y-you're welcome! I'm happy you liked it!"

"Hey! I drew the pictures!" Maka patted Ragnarok on the head and thanked him. "Hmph, next time you can thank me with candy." Crona and Maka watched another movie together and then looked for food to make. She grabbed some ingredients for cookie dough and asked Crona if he wanted to help her make it and he happily agreed. With " _help_ " from Ragnarok, soon the dough was done but Maka and Crona resembled ghosts with all the flour on them. As the cookies were cooking, Maka went to take a shower and left Crona and Ragnarok staring at the cookies.

Crona went in after Maka and when he came out, the smell of cookies filled the apartment. He rushed to the kitchen and Maka laughed as she handed Crona and Ragnarok one cookie each. The group played a board game together and finally left the apartment. They walked hand in hand around Death City while telling different stories, such as when Marie had gotten Stein and Crona lost or when Maka and Soul first met Blair.

"You and Soul really lost to Blair after fighting ninety-nine kishins eggs… you beat the kishin!"

"Soul was distracted by her body! I guess I was too…" They got three cones from a stand and Maka noticed that the sun was setting and remembered what Kid had asked. "We have to go!" She grabbed Crona's hand and pulled him towards Kid's mansion, nearly making him and Ragnarok drop their cones. By the time they arrive at the mansion, the moon was laughing at them and their friends were having a cookout with Marie and Spirit.

"What's going on?" Crona asked as everyone turned to them and smiled.

Soul raised a glass at them and chuckled. "We thought that you and Maka getting a date was something worthy of a party and we wanted to see the first kiss!" Black Star and Patty started chanting for a kiss, leaving Crona blushing like mad.

"M-Maka might not want to!" Maka looked at Crona's feet and saw a purple cat wink at her as Blair pushed the boy towards her and Maka caught him and pressed her lips against his. Everyone cheered and Crona kissed back eagerly. They separated and blushed as Blair grabbed them in a hug and they joined their friends.

. . .

Crona touched his lips as he thought back to the sensation of his first kiss and felt his soul soar. Ragnarok felt warmth fill him everytime since the kiss and was at peace. Crona thought about the crazy week he had had and smiled at all he had learned. That week would be one that he would never forget.


End file.
